Eclare: Life After Degrassi
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Clare has now graduated from Degrassi and finally going to have a freash start with her soulmate Eli. you could say they were highschool sweethearts but they been through a lot like every other couple at that school... Will Eclare survive the real world.


Legal: **_I do not own Degrassi nor the charcters just the idea._**

 ** _AN: This will be an AU and Clare never got cancer or any scares and Clew, Drecky etc never happend and the rest will be self explanatory plus this will only be an Eclare fanfic. Also this is right after graduating._**

Clare finds Eli outside as she walks up to him as their eyes meet, smiling as Eli speaks up first "Has anyone tell you you have pretty eyes" he asked the blue eyed beauty standing in front of him as Clare smiles wearing her blue graduation outfit.

"That feels like a forever ago" She answers as she looks into her boyfriend's green eyes.

"Kinda feels like yesterday" Eli replies.

"Eli I know who I am with you and I need to firgure out on my own but I don't want to spend a day without you".

"I know and I love you and will always".

"I called Columbia last night after I went home and accepted my offer and told them I will be moving in with my boyfriend" She grins as he smiles back.

"That is amazing we will be together" He says happily as Clare walks closer as their lips met with passion.

The hot summer passed so quickly as it was September and the alarm off a phone went off as Clare groans as she wakes up as the bedroom door went and walked in Eli Goldsworthy holding a tray with 2 breakfasts on it. "Good morning Edwards" he smiles, walking over to the bed and sat the tray on the bedside table next to Clare. "Morning Eli".Clare sleeply grins ear to ear as she sat up right and peaks Eli on the lips softy before she took the toast off the plate so she can eat it.

"Are you ready for your first day as a Columbia woman" Eli asked as he lifts his plate and sat next to Clare. "Yes I am it's going to be incredible and I will know that every night I will be coming home to you" She happily says looking into Eli's eyes.

"That is amazing, you will do brilliantly at university and at the end of the week we can have a date night" He says softy finishing his breakfast.

"That sounds wonderful I am looking forward to then" Clare smiles.

Eli smiles back then looks at the time "I am going to get a shower and ready aI will be back". he says as he kisses Clare on the lips. He gets up as he heads into their en-suite bathroom to get a shower.

As soon as Clare heard the water running and Eli was in the shower she was finishing up her breakfast as she got a facetime call from Alli so she accepted it. "Hi Alli" Clare said excitingly to her best friend since they were niners at Degrassi.

"Hiya!!, good morning Clarebear, How is New York and living with Eli".

"Both are amazing, Eli is in the shower and I'm finishing up my breakfast".

"That is wonderful to hear and your not in the shower with him".

"Alli!" Clare giggles at the fact her best friend said that.

"Sorry girl!, Anyways I can't wait to see you again because I have missed you , Jenna and especially Dallas so much".

"I missed you so much as well both you and Jenna and Connor, I will be going back to Toronto for Thanksgiving which is in October but I will still not see you both so I'll be the winter break".

"Aww sweetie I will be in Toronto next month and we will have a girly day and sleepover" Alli smiles sweetly.

Clare grins brightly back "I can't wait, How is Cambridge" She asked as she sips her orange juice.

"The city is breathtaking and I started university today" Alli smiles as she shows Clare a bit of the university canteen.

"The place is beautiful and I am so happy for you, you deserve this" Clare says as she hears the shower going off. "I have to go but I will talk to you later".

"It was so nice catching up I will speak to you later love you bye" Alli waved goodbye.

"Love you too bye" Clare waved as she ended the call putting down her phone, stood up taking the tray with the plates down the studio steps and into the kicthen next to the sink.

Eli was all dressed as he walks down the stairs of the studio as he walks up to Clare and wrapped his arms aroud her waist "Hey beautiful I'm out of the shower".

Clare smiles as she turns around facing him as she kisses him "That's great now I can get mine and I love you".

"Forever and always" Eli replied as Clare made her way up the steps to their en-suite to get at shower. When Clare was in the shower Eli was washing up the dishes as he also puts on Dead Hand t- shirt while washing the dishes.

About 15 minutes later Clare came down wearing light skinny jeans, dark pink short sleeve top and pink ballet pumps as her hair was down and wavy.

Eli gave Clare his famous smirk "Whoah". Clare smiles as they kissed before holding hands, getting their keys and heading out of the studio flat in Brooklyn and to their respective universities.

After a long and exhausting day Clare and Eli had their dinner as they cuddled up on the sofa; Eli browse through the channels as Clare rest her head on Eli's cheast. "Found anything instreasting" She looked up into his eyes, "No" Eli said turning off the tv to look at Clare. "How about this" He kissed Clare softly. "That's much better" a hurge grin spread across her face.

"That is much better" She smiles, Clare kisses Eli back softy as they then passionately made out for a while untill it was time for them to get dinner.

"Want somthing to eat" Eli asked as he smirks at Clare which always made her blush like it always did since the day they met.

"How about a Takeway" She says as she looks through the draws of the coffee table. Clare finds the menus of the takeaways as she picks one it was IItalianthey decided on.

After their food have arrived thirty minutes later they got out plates so they could place the food on and sat at the round small dining table where they talked and ate.


End file.
